Double Potions With the Slytherin
by Ramenette
Summary: Double potions with the Slytherin was not something that James Potter enjoyed. The Slytherin were rude, obnoxious, loudmouthed, and most of the smelt of troll dung. Yes troll dung, and they would all be cramped into the dungeon. Which had no windows. LJ


_**Year One  
**__**x-x**_

Double potions with the Slytherin was _not_ something that James Potter enjoyed. The Slytherin were rude, obnoxious, loudmouthed, and most of the smelt of _troll dung_. Yes troll dung, and they would all be cramped into the dungeon. Which had no windows. But worst of all, _Snivellus _was in that class, and he was _good _at it.

He had only been innocently walking into the hellhole, as Sirius had so affectionately named it, when he saw them. Slughorn had instructed everyone to pair up. James would've been there to hear, but the was a stray Hufflepuff that was begging to be hung upside by his ankles.

Naturally, James and Sirius were partners. He had expected Lily to pair up with one of the Gryffindor girls in their year. Imagine his surprise when he saw Lily Evans sitting next to Snivellus, giggling.

It was sincere giggling. Not pity giggling, not laughing, not even a pity laugh. Flat out giggling. It disgusted him.

He knew that they were friends, but he figured that she would drop him like a bad habit as soon as they got sorted separately.

It was only his first year, and James Potter already loathed potions class.

_**Year Two**_

_**x-x**_

In year two, James Potter hated Slytherins even more than before. The whole lot was nothing but a group of wankers. Plus they still smelt like troll dung. So, obviously, double potions with them was his least favorite time of the year.

And Lily Evans still liked to brew her potions with Snivellus.

Not that he cared that much. Evans could befriend whomever she wanted. It only bothered him that Snivellus was a _Slytherin_. A _SLYTHERIN!_ But it was Evans' choice, so he pretended not to care.

Not even when the giggling had changed. There was something different about it in their second year. He couldn't quite describe it, but it was certainly there.

_**Year Three  
**_**_x-x_**

By his third year, James knew that he felt _something_ about Lily Evans. He wasn't entirely sure what it was exactly, but he knew it was there.

He thought she was pretty. Which sounded odd in his head when he first thought it. Lily Evans and the word pretty weren't supposed to be used in the same sentence unless the word isn't was in between them. It was an unwritten rule he had developed.

But there he was, sitting in, you guessed it, double potions with the Slytherin, watching Lily make a potion with Snivellus.

"Why does Evans like Snivellus so much," James demanded.

Sirius merely raised an eyebrow, "I dunno. I'm not her best friend; ask Alice or someone she's with all the time. Why do you even care?"

James turned somewhat pink, "I _don't_. It's just Gryffindor shouldn't hang out with Slytherin scum."

"Whatever you say, mate."

_**Year Four  
**__**x-x**_

By the time he had double potions with the Slytherin in his fourth year (it was the end of the year), everyone in Hogwarts knew that James Potter was infatuated with Lily Evans. It wasn't a secret.

Snivellus knew as well, and he reveled in the fact that he could have Lily while James couldn't. It made double potions all the more bearable for him, and all the more unbearable for James.

Sometimes he'd get yelled at for staring at her across the room; Remus hated doing all of the work by himself. He noticed that the giggling had stopped all together.

The Evans and Snivellus team was mainly composed of Lily spouting instructions, and Snivellus either staring longingly at Lily, or writing in his potions book. The stares irked James the most. They looked eerily similar to his own.

James Potter wasn't a fan of sharing anything, lest of all Lily Evans.

_**Year Five  
**__**x-x**_

There was something weird about the Evans and Snivellus team that year. There was tension and awkwardness like James had never seen. There had definitely been a falling out.

Sophie Coil, his new potions partner and Lily's friend, had also noticed as well. The spent most of their time discussing Lily and Snivellus rather than correctly brewing the potions.

It didn't come as too much of a shocker when they received terrible potions grades. It didn't really surprise him when Lily and Snivellus had a falling out after taking their OWLS.

All James knew was that Lily would never sit with that git in double potions ever again.

_**Year Six  
**__**x-x**_

Lily Evans was his potions partner in their sixth year. Not only in regular potions, but in double potions as well. It was something James loved to torment Snivellus with.

Sure, Evans still hated his guts for the most part, but she treated him much better than she treated Snivellus. They had even seemingly become friends.

Sure the dungeon still smelt like troll dung, but it didn't matter to James when he saw the jealous glares Snivellus shot him from across the room.

_**Year Seven  
**__**x-x**_

There wasn't a decent thing about double potions with the Gryffindor, Severus Snape decided. The room was crowded, his fellow classmates smelt like death, there was terrible tension, and the only thing that was ever good about it was sitting with James Potter across the room.

He spent the entire class glaring at them (although it was mainly directed towards Potter). Needless to say, Slughorn wasn't too pleased with his performance that day. His potion was _all wrong_. He noted his mistakes in his potions book.

Just as he had finished describing the specific way to slice the salamander eyeball, Snape looked up. The site he saw almost burnt his eyes.

_His _Lily Evans was kissing James Potter.

He collected his possessions and dashed out of the classroom.

It took Severus Snape seven long years to finally hate potions class.

* * *

Oh no! James and Lily kissing; is nothing holy anymore? Grow up, Snape, you crybaby!

This weird little fic is my birthday present to myself. I've been meaning to write this for a while and only just got around to it. I turn fourteen today, and I also graduate from eighth grade. I'll be a high school student next time I write something. Weird.

**Disclaimer: Jo owns EVERYTHING despite the fact that this story was written for me.**


End file.
